sl_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicolette 'Nikki' Moreau
Nicolette 'Nikki' Moreau is a roleplay character in Second Life. The information listed on this character sheet pertains to all Supernatural / Fantasy based Roleplay Sims. ' It is expected that you will not use the information on this character wiki to Godmod or Metagame.' You may only use this information if you have already learned it through IC means. This character sheet is constantly being updated with new information. Quick Statistics * Name: Nicolette 'Nikki' Moreau * Age: 137 * Race: Vampire * Ethnicity: Creole (French & African) * Born: 1880 * Died/Turned: 1900 * Age Turned: 20 * Identical Twin: Francesca 'Frankie' Moreau * Sire: Rowen Stormcrow Character Background Frankie & Nikki's mother, Simone was a creole woman born of the union between an African slave & a French plantation owner. Simone was separated from her mother at age 12 when she was sold to a neighboring plantation in Orleans Parish, Louisiana. She chose to continue working in the household after slavery was abolished in 1865. Fourteen years later, she entered into a secret, consensual relationship with Jean Pierre, the son of the plantation owner. In 1880, one year into the relationship, Frankie & Nikki were born. Simone & Jean Pierre genuinely loved each other, and were doting parents to Frankie & Nikki. However, theirs was not a socially acceptable relationship. As much as this small family loved one another, Jean Pierre had to shun his own flesh and blood in public. If their paths crossed on the street, he would not so much as look their way. Back then, to acknowledge his illegitimate, mixed-race children, would have resulted in being financially cut out of his family, whom expected him to marry a well-to-do, white woman, of equal or greater stature. This was of course difficult for Jean Pierre and his unacknowledged family, but done out of necessity. Jean Pierre was diligent about making it up to his beloved daughters in the privacy of their own home by showering them with affection, quality time, and gifts. The secret happiness of this family was shattered shortly after the twins turned 16, when they witnessed the murder of their father in the streets of the French Quarter in New Orleans. It has always been suspected that Simone had been the intended target. Her presence was the reason Jean Pierre continued to put off finding a "suitable" bride. It was clear that Simone had been the intended target. Rumors spread, speculating that Jean Pierre's father hired the unidentified assailant to eliminate Simone, but Jean Pierre's heroic interference resulted in his death instead. The night of Jean Pierre's death, his father literally threw Simone and the twins out of the house into the streets with only the clothes on their backs. Mother and daughters were able to find work as seamstresses, but shortly after, Simone fell severely ill. Their wages were not enough to purchase the medicines their mother needed, so the twins, whom had grown into beautiful young women, became courtesans to support their ailing mother. At the time, creole women were highly sought after as companions. As attractive, charming, and educated identical twins, Frankie and Nikki were the epitome of what men desired most. In 1900 the twins had just turned 20 years old. By then, they had become wealthy, highly sought after courtesans at a level that enabled them to be more selective about recommended clients. Their mother had passed on due to illness, but the twins will always believe it was due to a broken heart. Their lives would change for eternity the night they were hired by Ashton Woods, a wealthy, arrogant, British Aristocrat. They would experience first hand just how cruel and violent this vampire could be. He'd hired them under the pretense that he was human and they would be dining alone with him at his home that evening. Part way through the meal, the twins began to realize something was wrong. They had been drugged by their host with a mild sedative that made them extremely weak and lethargic. The moment the fear in their eyes became evident, Woods revealed that they were not alone, in fact, half a dozen of his "friends", some of whom were vampires, and some human prospects, filtered into the dining room to "assist" the vulnerable women into the parlor, where torment awaited them. Hours passed, but it felt like an eternity, as the twins were slowly, and systematically bled to the brink of death. Woods was a sadist, and took great pleasure in their suffering. He also enjoyed destroying beautiful things. He would taunt them with the promise of turning them, so he could savor the sounds of their pleas for their lives. But he had no intention of turning them. He wanted to watch them die. Upon realizing his true intentions, several of the human prospects attempted to intervene on behalf of the twins, which resulted in their own gruesome demise. Pleased with himself, Woods and his vampire cohorts left the twins to bleed out in the parlor while they resumed their debauchery in another room of the manor, where fresh victims awaited. As the twins lay clutching each other on the parlor floor, a feminine shadow fell across their prone forms. A vampress named Rowen had been hunting Woods, intent upon destroying him. She and her hunting party had been on his trail for some time, and had tracked him to the manor that night. When she discovered the twins so close to the brink of death, she offered them a two choices. She could end their suffering swiftly, or she she could save them by turning them. The twins chose the latter, and thus, were sired by Rowen. After receiving the precious, life-altering blood of their sire, the twins were secreted away by other vampires in the hunting party. They were taken to a safe location where their sire would join them after she killed Woods and his remaining cohorts. Since the twins were drained by one vampire, but turned by another, their fangs are present at all times and cannot be retracted. The twins have spent a majority of their vampire lives traveling the world with their Sire. They frequently return to New Orleans, as it is their true home and will always be dear to them. They enjoy frequenting estate auctions, particularly when items from the era of their youth are on the auction block. Frankie is especially determined to regain possession of the items their father gave them prior to his death. It was at one of these estate auctions that the twins caught the eye of a vampire they know only as "The Collector". Because the twins are unique in many ways, "The Collector" wants to possess them for his exotic collection of supernatural beings. Thus, the twins have been staying under the proverbial radar for safety's sake, at their Sire's urging. Strengths Nicolette's supernatural strengths will vary depending upon which supernatural / fantasy SIM she is roleplaying at, in order to remain within the rules and restrictions of each sim. The strengths listed below will remain the same at all SIMs. *Her identical twin, Frankie - they compliment one another extremely well and make an exceptional team. *Possesses a natural charm and charisma that appeals to many individuals. *Is the more level headed, diplomatic twin. *Fluent in English & French. Speaks some Gaelic (learned from Sire) *Reads people well without the aid of vampire abilities; body language, expressions, tone of voice. *Has a Master's in Preternatural Science; working toward Doctorate. *Other strengths will emerge as the character develops. Weaknesses Nicolette's supernatural weaknesses will vary depending upon which supernatural / fantasy SIM she is roleplaying at, in order to remain within the rules and restrictions of each sim. The weaknesses listed below will remain the same at all SIMs. *All standard Vampire race weaknesses apply *Permanent Fangs (considered a disability by some vampires) *Her twin, Frankie; double edged sword because they are strong together and compliment each other well. But extended periods of un-planned separation leads to separation anxiety that can result in unpredictable, aggressive, sometimes violent behaviors. *Aversion to men that remind her of the vampire that "murdered" her & her twin; Lanky, weasel-like features, shifty, dark eyes and gingery hair. *Deep fear of the bond between self & twin, or self & sire being severed by outside or unknown forces. *Struggles with some technology. *Can at times be over indulgent and fail to exercise moderation, be it in feeding, pleasure, thrill seeking, etc. *Is a procrastinator and manages her time poorly *Maltese dogs; she absolutely adores them. *Jewels or shiny trinkets - loves to collect them *Other weaknesses will emerge as the character develops. Category:Character